Crazy Beautiful Life
by Mikkimausu
Summary: Hi, I'm Molly, the new girl on the block. It's hard being the new girl because you know absolutely no one, but there's always people that your going to meet on your first day. Here's a sweet little story of how I met my friends and we came to be " The Bubble Guppies "
1. Chapter 1 - The Move

It all started at birth.

When my mom had me, another woman was having a baby, at the exact same time. So her and my mom had bonded over giving birth ( kinda weird, if you ask me ) The woman's name was Mrs. Gordon.

" That one yours? " Mrs. Gordon asked motioning towards me.

" Yep, " my mom gave a happy nod, " What about that one? " My mom said pointing to Mrs. Gordon's baby.

" Yeah, blue hair, just like his father. "

The day we left the hospital, my mom, and Mrs. Gordon promised to keep in touch. And, as they promised, they did.

As the years passed, Gil and I had become the best of friends. We played together, we took naps together, we even ate together.

It was always nice having a friend I could talk to when times got hard.

But it's all long gone now. You see, when I was five, we moved. All the way across the country. And Gil and I never kept in touch, so we never saw each other again.

I thought about this whole story as we pulled into our new driveway. We moved, again, to the small town of BubbleTucky. In small communities, everyone knows everyone, so maybe it won't be hard to make friends.

" Here we are, our new home! " My dad said. I just nodded.

" Its all going to be okay, if you don't make any new friends at school, you'll always have us. "

It's like he read my mind, as always. My dad totally understands me when it comes to times like these.

I head up to my room and start to unpack my boxes. I pull out the picture of Gil and I when we were little, and sigh. I wonder where he is right now.

I sit at my desk which faces a window that looks out onto the neighbors backyard.

" Come on boy, fetch! "

I wake up from my daze and take in that voice, it sounds so familiar, but it can't be...

I carefully look out the window and see a white puppy, with an orange spot on his eye.

Then I see a boy. Blue glasses, orange hair, and just the cutest green eyes! He's sitting their watching something.

I really wanna go over their and see what he's watching, I'm just so curious, but that's when I see it...

He is here.


	2. Chapter 2

I got up from my desk, and I knew what I had to do.

" Mom, could I go say hi to the neighbors? " I asked.

" Sure sweetie! " she said and gave me a pat on the head.

I sprint out the door and onto the neighbors porch. I ring the bell. Wait, maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I hear footsteps coming to the door. I think about hiding but it's too late, someone has already opened the door.

" Hi, may I help you? "

I look up to see a woman. She was tall, like, model tall, with bright orange hair pulled back into a ponytail.

" Uh, hi! My names Molly and I was just wondering...um if I could, well, I actually..." What was I supposed to say? I saw some boys playing in your backyard through my bedroom window, and I want to say hi? Creepy!

" I'm new here and I just wanted to go around and meet the neighbors. So uh, hi! "

" Well, it's nice to meet you Molly, would you like to meet my son? "

" Uh, yeah, sure! " I say.

" Cool, come on in! " she motions me to come in and I do. It's a nice house, comfy and cozy.

I follow her into the backyard. " There out here, somewhere, well, I'll leave you to find them. " She walked back into the house.

I climbed down from the deck and search for the two boys. Where could they be?

Then I see the dog, running after a frisbee.

" Get it boy! "

There's that voice. It sounds so familiar.

I peek out from under the deck to see what's happening. The orange-haired boy, is sitting there watching someone (Gil?) play with the dog.

I walk out onto the grass and head toward them. As I near them I see him, Gil, blue hair, sparkly blue eyes.

The orange-haired boy, turns and looks at me, like he sensed me coming.

" Watcha lookin at, Nonny? " Gil says and folllows his gaze. They both just stare, like they've never seen a girl before.

" Uh, hi, " Gil says awkwardly.

" Hi, " I say, smiling a little.

" Who are you? " he asks, questioningly.

" Uh, Molly, my names Molly, " I'm shocked a little. Does he not remember me?

" My names Gil, what are you doing here? "

" I'm new here, and I just, you know, wanted to hi. "

" Oh, cool. "

A car honks at the front door.

" Oh thats my ride, gotta go, see ya later Nonny, it was nice meeting you Molly, " he waves goodbye and leaves the scene. Well that went swimmingly.

I turn around to see the oranged-haired kid, staring at me.

I decide to go talk to him, just to be nice. I walk over and sat down beside him.

" Hi, " I said, smiling at him. He smiles back.

" So, uh, my names Molly, what's yours? "

" Nonny, " he whispers.

" You don't talk much do you? "

He nods.

" Why? "

" I don't know..." He says quietly.

" Oh, ok "

We both get up.

" Well I'd better get going, I have a lot of unpacking to do. "

He just nods again.

I hesitate for a moment, but I hug him. I don't know why, but I do. It just feels like he was asking for one.

I sit there for a moment, hugging him.

" Well, I'd better get going. "

I turn to go, but just as I leave I hear a silent " Thanks "

I smile to myself and think, this move might not turn out as bad as I thought.


	3. Chapter 3 - Friends

As I'm getting home I wonder about that Molly girl, she seems familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it. The Molly I know moved away years ago and never came back, maybe I'm wrong.

" Hi Gil, have fun at Nonnys house? " My mom said, as she prepared dinner.

" Yeah it was, interesting. " I said.

I run up to my room and search through my closet. I take out the picture of Molly and I when we were little. I sigh, when she moved everything fell apart, I was lonely, and had no one to play with, all the kids would pick on me at school and I had no one to talk to it about.

I thought that was how it was gonna be for the rest of my life, maybe, my story has a happy ending?

I put the picture on my windowsill. I can't be sure that the girl I saw today was actually my best childhood friend, I have to sure.

I hear my phone ring. I hop my on my bed, it's Goby , " What's up? "

" Ready? "

" For what? " I ask.

" 7th grade Gil! " He says in a, I-can't-believe-you-forgot, way.

" Oh, right. " I had totally forgotten about the first day of 7th grade.

" 2 days, and we'll be 7th graders! 1 more year and we'll in high school, can you believe it! "

" Yeah " I said, looking at the picture of Molly and I.

" Are you alright? " he ask, I could hear worry in his voice.

" Yeah "

" I'm coming over "

" What?! Why? " I nearly jumped out of my bed.

" You've obviously have something on your mind, and you need to talk about it with someone, so I'm coming over. "

" Goby, you really don't need to..."

" Too late "

I hear a knock at my window and look. It's Goby.

I open the window. " What are you doing? You know you could have came through the door. "

" Yeah, I know, but I've always wanted to try that! " he says, smiling.

He sits on a beanbag chair. " So what's up? "

" Well..." I told him everything that happened and he listened, thoughtfully, cause that's what he does, he's a great friend.

" I think what you should do is watch and observe. Make sure that its actually " Molly. " he says.

" Thanks Goby. " I smiled, he always has my back and helps me when I'm in need.

" No problem, " he gets up from the beanbag chair and climbs in the window, he gives a salute, but falls out of the window.

" Goby! " I yell.

" I'm okay..." He says in pain.

Sometimes, Goby surprises me.


	4. Chapter 4 - Guardian Angel

" Good luck. "

Thats the last word I hear from my sis before I head to school. No advice, no suggestions, just a " good luck ".

Being the new girl, it's gonna be hard fitting in and getting the hang of things, but I'll try my best not to stick out like a sore thumb.

I ride my bike to school, I hate riding in busses, there too loud and noisy.

I park my bike and walk in, no one really notices me, but I feel like someone's watching me, I turn around, but see no one, wierd.

" So..."

I turn back around and see a boy, violet-blue hair, and dark brown eyes.

" You must be Molly, " he said, giving me a smile.

" Yeah, how'd you know? "

" Oh, a little blue birdy told me, " he winked. Maybe Gil does remember me, " Want me to show you around? "

" Yeah, sure, thanks. "

He showed me everything, from the principal's office, to the janitors closet.

As we finished up the tour, the bell rang, signaling that its time for first period.

" Thanks for the tour..." I had no idea what his name was.

The warning bell rang. " Just call me your guardian angel, " he winked again, and ran off.

Guardian Angel?


	5. Chapter 5 - Nonners

There was no way I was gonna let Gil lose this girl. As I took her on the tour I watched her, her movement, her emotion, how she talked, and compared that to how Gil described her.

" I think I did a pretty good job, dontcha think Nonny? "

I wait to here Nonny's response but it doesn't come.

" Nonny? "

" Huh, oh, yeah "

" What's up with you? "

" Oh, it's nothing "

" Ok, if your sure, " I raise my eyebrow. Nonny has always been this way, ever since 2nd grade. I wish he would just talk to me the way Gil does, but I guess I can't change that.

" Yeah, I'm sure. "

" Hey guys, what's up? "

We both turn around and see Deema, smiling, as usual.

" Nothing, much, " I steal a quick glance at Nonny, " What's up with you? "

" The usual, stopping global warming, saving the polar bears, environmental things. "

" What? "

" Just kidding! "

Deema glances at Nonny who's daydreaming about who knows what.

" Hi, Nonners, got something on your mind? "

" Don't bother, I've tried everything, " I whisper to her.

" Yeah, but maybe he'll say something if you stop pressuring him! " Deema whispers back.

I roll my eyes just as the bell rings.

And thats when the " fun " begins.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Talk

Nonny has always been the one that didn't quite fit in to the " in-crowd ", but he was well liked by many people. I mean, he listens to your problems and doesn't interrupt, and he's smart, so he can solve basically anything.

But he's also shy too, so I wasn't surprised when was didn't tell Goby what his problem was. So I decided to try.

Nonny and I go WAY back, not BFFL's but BFF's. I met him in kindergarten.

During recess I was playing with my friends and saw him, alone on the swing. So I walked over to him and said hi. I could tell he was shy because all he did was nod. After that, we started talking, and we became friends, so if I have any problems, the first person I call is him.

I walk over to his locker as he's putting books away.

" Nonners, I know you'll tell me anything, so what's up. "

He just looks at me, confused.

" Don't play with me, I know there's something wrong. "

" Ummm..."

" Come on, lets go, " we walk outside and sit on the bleachers.

" So what's up? "

He gave a big sigh and started talking.

" My dad died in a car crash..."

" What? "

" When did this happen? "

" Second grade "

" WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me this before? "

" I didn't want to upset you or anyone else so I didn't tell, and when Molly hugged me it just felt like...like... " He paused, and started to cry a bit.

I wasn't sure if I should give him a hug or not, but I did, because, that's what friends do.

" Nonny, you can always tell me everything, " I gave him another hug, and then we headed off to class. He was smiling all the way.


	7. Chapter 7 - Big Brother

" Hey Gil, can you help me with this problem? "

" Sure! "

I helped Oona solve what PI equals, after all she's like a sister to me and I have to help her.

" Thanks! " she smiled.

" No problem! " I gave her a reassuring nod and got back to work.

You see, when I'm alone with Oona, she always has that spark in her eyes, whenever I say or do something. Its the same spark that my little sister has in her eyes, so I guess I'm like a brother to her.

" How was your summer Oona? "

" It was perfect, I got to go to the beach, go swimming, collect seashells, it was awesome! What about you? " she said.

" It was cool, I went to a carnival and rode the " Tongue Twister ", I said casually.

Oona gasped, " But that's like the scariest ride! You rode that! "

" Yeah "

" Wow! " she looked so amazed, like I had saved an entire city from fire-breathing dragons or something.

We continue to finish our work silently. As the bell rang everyone poured out of the classroom and to their lockers. My locker was right next to Oona's, which is good, I guess.

" Excuse me?! "

I turn around to see Oons pushed aside by none other that, Bella. She's like, Cruella De Vil times 2.

" Oona, you okay? " I said reaching my hand out to help her.

" Yeah, I'm fine "

" Awwww, isn't that adorable, her big brother is helping her out, how sweet, " she says in a babyish tone.

" Shut up, " is all I say.

" Whatever, " and she leaves with her 3 minions.

I totally hate Bella, she's just so...so...cruel.


	8. Chapter 8 - Popularity

Bella Bonnie. I've been warned about her many times. I mean, she can make the whole school turn on you in an instant, or at least that's what Goby ( a.k.a. my guardian angel ) said.

So when I saw her walking towards me, I was seriously gonna stuff myself in my own locker. But I decided not to, that would be weird, I guess.

" So your the new girl right? "

I looked at her. She didn't seem mean, she had that gentle look on her face, the look Nonny has on his face.

" Uh, yeah " I decided to smile, she might be cruel, but that doesn't mean I have to be mean to her.

" Cool, I'm Bella, and these are my friends, Maddie, Sabrina, and Caitlyn. They all waved at me, like they were clones or something.

" I'm Molly " I said, smiling again, maybe she's not so bad.

" You wanna hang out with us at lunch? "

" Sure "

" Cool, let's go girls, " she snap her fingers and they followed.

OMG, I might become friends with the most popular girl in school! This is the best day EVER.

" What was that all about? "

I turn around to see Goby, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

" Oh, it was nothing, Bella just invited me to sit with her at lunch, " I said casually.

" Good luck with THAT. " Goby said, rolling his eyes.

" What's that supposed to mean? " I said, folding my arms.

" Usually when Bella asks a person to sit with her, or do anything with her, it turns into a mess. "

" Well, maybe things will turn out differently for me, " I said as I slammed my locker shut.

" Molly as your guardian angel, I wanna help you survive 7th grade, and I think, hanging out with Bella, might be a bad idea. "

" Whatever, " and I shoved him outta the way, the way Bella shoved Oona out the way, the other day.

Maybe being popular won't turn out so great..


	9. Chapter 9 - Monster

" I am now officially popular, " I said to Deema.

We were in the library, going over our science project.

" What do ya mean? " she asked curiously.

" Bella invited me into her group, and I said yes! "

" Woah, woah, woah, Molly, you said yes?! " she yelled.

" Yep, I don't know why people think she's so mean, she incredibly nice. "

" Thats what she wants you to think! Pretty soon all that popular stuff won't matter, cause you'll be as mean as her! "

" Deema calm down, I'm not turning evil on you guys, your my friends, I would never do that. "

" Thats what you think until Bella starts playing games with your brain, and then, SNAP, " she snapped her fingers, " your a mean girl! "

" How do you even know all this stuff? "

" I've was invited into Bella's " posse " until she started hurting my friends, and I quit, now were enemies, like oil and water, " she folded her arms and sighed.

" Your just like Goby, so negative! " I yelled, and the librarian shushed me.

" I'm just trying to help- "

" NO, YOUR NOT, just go! "

Deema cringed. Then she grabbed her bag, and packed up her stuff.

" Molly, I hope your happy, Bella's already turned you into one of her minions. "

And she left.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Fight

" Hey Molly, what's up? "

I looked up from my math book. Bella.

" Nothing, what's up with you? "

" The usual, being popular. "

" Cool. "

" So Molly, some rumors have been spreading about you. "

" Really? "

" Yeah "

" Some people say that you don't belong in this group, and that you should go back to the hole in the ground you call a home. "

" Who started this?! "

She got up from her chair and came over.

" Nonny, " she whispered.

" Nonny? But, why? "

" I don't know, maybe under that shy, chameleon skin is a dirty little mind. "

" Well I'm gonna go give him a piece of my mind, " I said putting hand I to a fist.

" Thats my girl "

I headed down the hall, hands balled into fist. I was angry, mad, furious. I knew he couldn't be trusted, I just knew it.

As I neared his locker, I ready to knock him out, but then the old Molly, the unpopular Molly's voice came into my head. _" Would you really do this? "_

Yes I would_. _

I came right up to him, and before he could say hi, I punched him to the ground.

" Nonny! " Deema ran to him and crouched down beside him. Then looked up at my, tears stained her eyes.

" What's your problem? Don't you get it! "

" Shut up, " I kicked her face. But she got right back up and punched be in the gut.

" What was that for?! " I said.

" That was for hurting Nonny! "

While I was still unconscious, she punched me in the face.

" That was for yelling at me! "

Then she tripped me, and I fell, hard.

" And that was for being a crappy friend! "

I was paralyzed, she had fought me, and won, I fell like such a loser. 1. For falling into Bella's trap, and 2. For causing a fight, and knocking Nonny unconscious.

By then there was an audience, everyone had gathered around to see the fight. I saw Gil, a look of sadness was spread across his face.

This is horrible. I am the worst person ever.


	11. Chapter 11- Guilt

" Have you ever done something so wrong, you wished you were never born, so it would have never had happened? " I say to my mom. We were in the kitchen, my mom was preparing a fresh batch of cookies for my big sisters " Sweet 16 " party.

" What do you mean sweetie? " my mom asked, wiping her forehead.

" Well, you see... " I told her everything, in great detail, about what happened yesterday, " And now my friends won't even look at me, " I said with a deep sigh.

" Oh, I see, " she grabbed my hand, " sometimes Molly, you have to trust your friends, if they were trying that hard to protect you from this, Bella De Vil, than maybe that means they care about you, and that you should listen to them, " she gave me a big hug, and then handed me a cookie, " Just think about it, " she said, as she walked out if the kitchen.

Maybe she's right. I should've listened to them. I hope it's not too late to apologize.

...

As I walk into school, everyone looks at me. Not in a amazed look, but in a fearful sort of look.

I hear whispers, giggles, and silence as I walk through the hallways.

As I reach my destination everything sort of snaps back to normal, like nothing ever happened.

" Hey, " I said. I had walked up to Gil's locker to talk to him. I mean, he's been my friend since birth, he's got to understand, right?

I wait for him to answer me, but there's just silence.

" Gil? " I look at him, but our eyes don't meet.

" What?! " he says, sharply. He finally looks at me, but with a sort of sad, fearful, look, like the students had as I was walking down the hall.

" I just wanted to say, I'm so- "

" There's nothing to apologize about, " he interrupted, putting his books away.

" But, yesterday- "

" You didn't take our help Molly. We really cared about you and wanted to help you. I thought we were friends Molly, remember? " he said, as guilt washed over me.

" I...I, " There's was nothing to say, he was totally right, as always.

" Goodbye, Molly, " he said, as he slammed his locker door shut.

" Gil! " I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He shook it of and walked away. Leaving me their, for the first time, alone.


	12. Chapter 12 - Scared

" I just don't understand... "

I patted Gil on the head, as he wept. We were at my house on the back porch, we, well, he talked about what happened the other day.

I had to admit, Molly punched me really hard. I was unconscious for a moment and woke up in the doctors office. I had recovered quickly, but I needed to rest for a couple days.

While my mom was at work, I heard a knock on my door, and to my surprise, it was Gil. He wanted to talk to someone about what had recently happened, and I was usually the person he'd come to for sensitive stuff like this.

" She used to be so nice and now she's, just, cruel, " Gil said, as he wept some more.

" Well, Gil, people change... " I said quietly.

" Yeah, I guess, your right, but what should I do now? " he said looking at me, questioningly.

I shrugged, honestly, I've never dealt with this before.

" Thanks, anyways Nonny, " Gil said wiping his eyes.

" No problem, " I said.

He smiled, and got up from his chair.

" I'd better get going, don't wanna be late for baseball practice, " he winked.

Thats the thing with Gil, he can be emotional for a moment, and then, BAM, he's totally fine.

As he left I got a phone call.

" Hello? " I said as I picked up the phone.

" How are you recovering Nonners? "

" Good, I guess, " I said, pouring myself a glass of juice.

" Great! I'm so glad! " she said, excitingly.

Then there was silence.

" I have to go, dance class starts soon, I hope you feel better! "

" Thanks, " I said was she hung up.

I don't feel like going to school for the next couple days, I mean, I'm totally fine, even ready to go back to school, but to be honest, I'm kinda scared of Molly now. I look at her and all I see is, hatred and tyranny, not the the loving, and caring Molly I met before school started.

" Nonny, I'm home! " My mom said, loudly.

She comes into the kitchen and gives me a kiss on the forehead.

" Here you go, I ordered take-out, dig-in! " she handed me a little carton of orange chicken from, " Panda Express " , and set one on the counter for my older sister.

" Thanks, mom, " I said, grabbing a plastic fork.

She smiled and walked out of the kitchen.

As I ate orange chicken, I decided I should talk to Molly, to see what her side of the stories all about. I mean, I might be scared of her, but maybe if I talk to her I could soften her up so she won't be as scary.


	13. Chapter 13 - The Plan

This is terrible, my life is so over. Not even Bella will talk to me.

Everyday I come in the morning, and as I walk through the hallways, everyone stares at me. Oh my gosh, I just punched someone! I also have to sit alone everywhere I go, no one will sit next to me in any of my classes or during lunch, and everything I talk to someone, they sit there and pray that I don't punch them.

I really want Just just kill myself, but I won't because in every problem, there's got to be a solution, even if it means moving to Alaska and becoming an Eskimo, at least people will talk to me there.

I tried to reason with Gil about this whole situation, but he's giving me the silent treatment. Deema and Goby are avoiding me. And everytime I try to speak to Oona, Gil steps in and takes her away. What great friends!

As I trudge into my house, I get a phone call.

" Johnson Residence, how may I help you? " I say, depressed.

" Hi, Molly, can we talk? " It was Nonny, and he wanted to talk. Finally, so eons I can talk to!

" Sure! Cool! When? "

" Right now, " he says seriously.

" Ok, I'll be right over, " I say cautiously.

I didn't know if I should go over, maybe he wanted to return the " favor " and punch me back! But I know Nonny, and he'd never do that, I hope.

I knock on the door and his big sister answers it.

" Oh, you, " she mumbles.

" Um could I speak to Nonny please? "

" Yeah, sure, " she says, and she steps aside so I can get thought the door.

I walk in and see Nonny on the couch, channel surfing. Then, he looks at me, and flashes a smile. I smile back, and relief washes over me. At least someone still likes me.

" You wanted to talk? " I said, still smiling.

He nods, and motions me to sit on the couch. I sit down anSWe just sit there, in silence.

" So, uh, Nonny, " he looks up at me, " do you hate me? " He shakes his head, " Do the others hate me? " He nods. " Why? " Then he shrugs.

" Do you think I should apologize? " He pauses, the nods. " But how, they won't even look at me, " I look down, ashamed.

He puts his hand on my shoulder, " Maybe they don't have to, " I look up at him and read his eyes, and I know exactly what to do.

I jump up off the couch, " Thats it! Thanks Nonny! " I give him a tight squeeze and skip out his house, maybe he's not so bad after all.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Announcement

As I walk into school I avoid all the glares and whispers, they all soon know the truth. I walk right into the announcement room and take it over.

My plan, well Nonny's plan, I'm gonna announce the truth about Bella, and apologize to my friends over the announcement. I mean, I could do it in person, but they're avoiding me so, why try?

I turn on the announcements, " Hello Elmwood Middle School! This is Molly Johnson. Listen, I know your all scared of me and think I'm a monster. But that's not my fault! It's Bella, you'd think you'd want to be part of her, posse , but you don't! She'll play with your brain and turn you into the monster that I was! And look at me, I've lost the best friends I've ever had, and the whole school hates me, " I pause, carefully choosing what I was going to say next.

" My friends...I've done and said some pretty bad things to them, and there all avoiding me, well almost all, " I think about Nonny, and how he's always been there for me. " I wouldn't blame them, I'd avoid me too. But I just want to say, I'm sorry, I was stupid, you guys where just trying to help me. I would like to be friends again, " and I turned the microphone off.


	15. Chapter 15 - BFFL's

" Molly! "

She turned around, and smiled at Oona.

Oona ran to Molly and gave her a hug.

" What are you guys doing here? " she asked, shocked.

" We came accept your apology! " Deema said, joining the hug.

" Really! " Molly said, surprised.

" Yeah! " Oona said, nodding vigorously.

I was really surprised when Molly made that announcement on the announcer. When we heard her apology, we all looked at each other and nodded. We decided we should except her apology. I mean, no one can hold a grudge THAT long, not even me.

As the girls broke apart from their hug, Molly looked straight at me.

" Gil, I'm so- "

I gave her a hug, because she deserved it, we've been friends since birth, I should've been more forgiving.

As we broke apart, I saw Molly tearing up.

" Molly! Don't cry! " Oona said, worried.

" Oona, their tears of joy, " she said, laughing.

We all laughed, it's been such a crazy year, I haven't laughed in a while.

" So how about we all celebrate with a some fro-yo, after school? " Deema said, smiling.

We all agreed and walked down the hall, together, as friends.


	16. Crazy Beautiful Life

So that's our story, its not much, but it's a story none the less. It had some drama, but I guess that's what always happens when your the new girl.

We told the guidance counselor about " Bella De Vil " and she was sent to prison ( summer school ). Then we had our whole summer vacation with each other. Its good to have friends that care about you.

So remember, at tough times turn to your friends ( and family ) they might have just a few tricks up their sleeve.

This was a pretty rough year, but that's just all part of my,

Crazy Beautiful Life

( cheesy ending, I know, but what else was I supposed to do, " the end " ? )


End file.
